


Cliché

by Rewrite



Series: Grumps Things! [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, a lil angst, best friends hot dad, don't worry she's of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewrite/pseuds/Rewrite
Summary: Dan's daughter brings home a new friend during summer break and Dan gets very well equated with her.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Original Character(s), Dan Avidan/You
Series: Grumps Things! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Cliché

Dan for someone who was pushing his mid 40s was pretty damn attractive. The big head of curly brown hair, nice trimmed stubble with flecks of grey and he was pretty in shape too. By most peoples standards Dan was a hottie. He'd been married, divorced and now pretty much lived as a single dad. His daughter, you could tell almost right away that they were related, the same big mop of hair, the big brown eyes and for sure the same dumb sense of humor. When she was born Dan wasn't long out of being a teenager himself, a dumb mistake but her mom wanted to keep the baby and Dan wasn't one to run away from his problems, he made it work and it was pretty much smooth sailing until maybe 6 years down the line. After getting a house, getting married and having a kid, she decided that she didn't want that life, she wanted to live out the early adult years she never got too which is why Dan found himself with a kid, no job and a whole bunch of worry. But it didn't take him long to get on his feet, with a great group of friends and the best kid in the world he managed which is how he now found himself baking a bunch of cookies while there were giggled and squeals coming from his yard. Lily had invited a bunch of friends over for summer break and Dan loved it, loved to see her thriving and keeping her relationships going before heading off too college and he'd much rather her be in the back yard having a get together in his poor rather than going out and getting wasted.

Dan hummed to himself, not really paying attention to anything but his cookies when the back door slid open. He whipped his head round and noticed her, she was a pretty new friend to Lily's group, Dan had only met her once before when he picked Lily up but she explained she had been super shy and Lily, being just like her dad wanted to make her feel included. Dan gave her a big smile and told her to keep up the good work. He shot the girl a little smile and noticed that she was in a very very sweet little tank top and shorts. A pretty colour of blue, Dan's favourite in fact. "Hey sweetheart can I help?" He asked, turning to face her. She was slightly flushed from all the giggling, making Dan smile. "Uh actually Mr Avidan I was wondering if you had a band aid?" She asked holding up her arm, sure enough there was a small dribble of blood on her elbow and Dan frowned. "Of course come with me, I'll get it cleaned." He said and guided her to the little table, grabbing the first aid kit off the wall. His hands were gentle when moving her arm. His eyes squinting slightly as he searched the box of plasters for the perfect size. He was so close and it made her heart flutter a little. "So, uh I don't think Lily ever told me your name..." He trails doff as he used a wipe to clean her up a little. "Oh. It's uh Y/N Mr Avidan." She gasped, the alcohol nipping a little, all Dan could do was give a sympathetic look as he placed the band aid on.

"Well Y/N you be careful with that okay? And please call me Dan, Mr Avidan makes me sound far too much like an old man." He laughed and he swear he saw her eyes light up a little. Dan couldn't deny that she was a pretty little thing. She was 18, just like Lily, he remembered her telling him their birthdays are two days apart. She was curvy, a little of what the kids would call thicc. Dan always appreciated curvy girls because damn but he had to stop his brain from going ANY further because she was his daughters friend. She was literally HALF his age if not more. But for some reason he couldn't stop himself staring after her as she rejoined the girls in the garden. He sighed and went back to his cookies trying to distract himself from those impure thoughts and began to hum again when the door bust open again. It was Lily this time. "Hey pap! So I was wondering -oh smells good! - uh I was wondering if the girls could maybe come over tomorrow cause like, we only have a week of Summer left and I wanna ma-" She rushed out but Dan cut her off. "Peanut you know you don't have to ask. Just make sure its okay with all their parents okay?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and gave him a big hug. "Thanks pap, also thanks for helping Y/N out, that girl I swear! So clumsy."

Dan gave a light chuckle and looked out the door. "it wasn't too bad, should be good for her to go back in the pool tomorrow." He said and watched Lily barely listen to the last part as she was making a run for the door and into the pool again. He loved her so much. 

***

When the next day rolled around Dan found himself on the phone to Arin, his best friend, discussing up and coming things they could do for their channel the pair ran together, Arin suggesting some dumb pool games since it was summer. Dan agreed making sure to tell Lily so they had a clear day to film in his garden. "Hey lils I know I said the girls can come over whenever but me and uncle Ar are gonna need the garden tomorrow for some recoding stuff if that okay?" He smiled and she grinned. "That's fine dad, Y/N is coming over so we can look over the college dorms and website and stuff, since we're going to the same place I uh reckon we are gonna room together too." She grinned. Something about hearing her name had Dan's breath catching in his throat a little." You two get on pretty well don't you. " He mused and she just nodded, shoveling more cereal in her mouth.

Dan was freshly out the shower when he heard a chorus of laughs and excitement from downstairs, letting him know that staying up here for now was the best option. He only had his towel around his waist, heading to his room when he collided with someone else. When he regained himself, towel luckily still in place he paid attention to the voice attached to the body. "MR Avidan I'm so sorry I should have looked where I was going..." She said softly. Dan took the time to take her in. She'd dawned a bikin this time, that same shade of blue but this time with a little red almost lacy trim and he shuddered at the almost perfectly placed little white stars. He had to take a small gulp before opening his mouth . "Uhm. Y/N yeah uhm don't worry it's okay!" He stuttered. Unbeknownst to him she was gazing at him in the exact same way. Her eyes trailing over the towel and up his still slightly damp chest, heart racing at the sight of his pretty hip bones that led to something... Far more exciting. "My mistake Sir I just needed to change." She mumbled but Dan wasn't listening, the only word he picked up on was sir. He couldn't even bring himself to correct her because the way it rolled off her tounge was God damn sinful. She gave him a soft little smile and headed down the stairs, but not before gently bushing her bare skin against his. It was like she was TRYING get a rise out of him. Or maybe his horny sex deprived brain was out to get him. Dan had had hookups since being a single dad but it was mostly out of need not want. His left hand served him pretty well.

He didn't think he'd ever rushed to his room and locked the door quicker. His towel was on the ground in a heart beat and his hand round his dick. He couldn't get the image of her out his brain, that pretty little two piece she wore, its like she did it on purpose? The Danny Sexbang colours? God she'd be the death of him. He pumped his hand a little faster, a little harder than usual, the images of her all spread out on his bed for him. He just knew from that sweet little voice that she'd make the prettiest noises too. He shut his eyes trying to make the image a little more real and it worked. Almost too good. He was slightly embarrassed at how fast he came thinking about her. All he could do was lay there for a minute, thinking about what he'd done. She was 18 but honestly, he couldn't stop thinking back to her little fleeting touch, that little glint in her eyes. She was absolutely going to end him.

***

After he ragained himself Dan got dressed, maybe just maybe putting in a little extra effort by putting on nice cologne but he'd never admit it. He headed down the stairs, jamming to whatever Rush song was bouncing around in his head. Noticing the girls had had enough of the pool and were now crowded round the TV watching some classic girly movie that he'd seen about 100 times with Lily. He smiled and let them go about their day. He worked on a little music to pass the day, he'd been lucky this week, he and Arin had done a shit load of recording so these last two days were nice to do nothing in. They had converted the basment into a little studio thanks to the help of Brian so Dan and he could work on this without booking major studio time. It was a nice little escape. Before Dan even realised it was 5pm and he was deep into writing a new song when the door opened. "Uh dad hey so I know you said we can't use the pool tomorrow and stuff but uh a few of us wanted to maybe have a movie night so can uh Lisa, Annie and Y/N stay over?" She asked batting her lashes. "Sure love just make sure their parents know. I'll cook dinner soon." He smiled. He really love seeing her so happy. Watching her bound of and hearing the excited chours' of his answer he hung his guitar up and headed upstairs to feed the little gremlins.

Dinner was out the way quickly, each of the girl thanking him for the food but his eyes lingered on her just a little longer as they left the table. Maybe trailing down to her ass but he didn't make it obvious. "Dad were gonna watch some films wanna join?" Lily asked, already scrolling through Netflix. "Oh honey I'm a boring old man nobody wants me here." He chuckled but she just shook her head and made him sit down. He shrugged it off and laughed, that was until she sat down next to him. Y/N gazed over at him with that soft adorable little smile as she got herself comfy. She was close to him, perhaps a little too close to be normal but he ignored it and pulled the blanket over himself and tried to stay invested in the film. He noticed however out the corner of his eye, the girl next to him shiver a little. He bit his lips and gently tapped her shoulder, offering her warmth under the big blanket which she graciously accepted, scooting a little closer, their arms touching now. Dan had to stop himself from heavy breathing with her being that close but he some how managed. It was all good. Until he felt a small hand gently rest on his thigh. His head whipped round to look at her but she was still fully engrossed in the film. She just watched it and laughed along like she wasn't sliding her hand further and further towards his dick. Rubbing just hard enough for Dan to feel it and oh BOY was he feeling it now.

He struggled to keep a straight face when her lithe little fingers dipped down the waist of his sweats and a plamed him through his boxers as if it were the most natural thing and her friends weren't right there. Dan couldn't stand it anymore he stood up far to quickly and muttered something about a glass of water before rushing to the kitchen. She gave a little smirk before grabbing the popcorn bowl. "I'll get some more Lils!" she beamed and wandered through to see Dan hunched over the sink, sweats still tight. When he heard the footsteps he slowly turned around and his eyes darkened gazing at the girl n front on him. It took two strides till he had her pushed against the fridge. "Do you think that was funny sweetheart? Touching me in front of all of them, risking getting caught touching your best friends dad?" He asked, cocking a brow, all morality out the window. She didn't even get to reply before he spoke again. "Sweetheart I've had sex in some of the most public places, I can hold out but what you gonna do if I turn the tables huh? Gonna be able to keep quiet if I slipped my hands down those little shorts huh?" He asked, his voice much deeper than usual. She only shuddered in response pulling a smirk from the older man. "Exactly love, be careful." He said and pulled away, grabbing the little glass of the counter and heading back through. She was left flushed and admittedly ridiculously turned on to make a bag of popcorn, when she came back Dan was spread out a little more on the couch meaning she had no choice but to sit almost on top of him, making the other girls giggle at Lily's sweet gangly dad. She however knew he had other plans.

Between putting on another film and laughing so hard he nearly cried, Dan's hand had found its was to her thigh this time. Difference being his hands were massive, her whole thigh. He could barely keep his smirk to himself as he heard her breathing hitch. His fingers were already dangerously close to the spot she needed him most. When she gasped a little, it was only loud enough for him to hear he shot her a glare as a warning, slipping his fingers down the front of her little shorts. His brows raising when he realised she wasn't wearing any panties. "Disgraceful." He tutted out quietly. Grateful for the loud action movie as he began to tease her little cunt. She was soaked already, seems she really got off being touched in public and that just made his cock jump in his pants. It didn't tke much more than a soft grip on his wrist to spur him on, adjusting himself so he could easily slip one of those long, slender fingers in her. She bit her lip so hard she thought she'd draw blood as he began to very gently pump his finger in an out, quickly adding a second. The more squirmy she got, the rougher her became. He wanted her to come, wanted her to feel dirty and her cheeks flush all pretty. He just wished he could hear it. He knew he'd hit her little spot when she seized up a little, closing her eyes. While his fingers worked her hole his thumb came to play with her clit. "Come on sweetheart. Do it." He whispered right in her ear.

She was coming undone. Legs shaking a little ad he made like he was getting himself comfy, pulling his hand out of her shorts. But he couldn't resist being an utter bastard and licking his fingers clean right in front of her. She looked debauched, face a soft pink and chest rising and falling. It took a whike for her to recover, nearly the rest of the film. She had never been more grateful for Lily saying they were gonna head to her room. The other three heading up the stairs but she lingered behind. Watching Dan Place away bowls in the dishwasher and sorting out blankets. She knew she had to be quick, using the little phone book next to the front door to scribble her number. "Sir?" She said, twirling the paper all innocently. When he turned his eyes were dark almost black. "Yes sweetheart?" He mused as she walked over, him swaying a little too much, when she was almost flush against him she pressed the paper in his hands with a smirk and got on her tippy toes. "For when you want a proper taste." She smirked and turned on her heels leaving Dan dumbfounded and furiously jacking off again in his room that night.

***

He found himself staring at his phone the next morning, her number in and ready to text her. He'd typed out and deleted many drafts, he settled for a simple hey, with a little smiley after it. Kids used smileys and stuff right? God he really was getting old. Pretty soon however she was typing, the three dots sending Dan's heart close to bursting. Got he was whipped for this girl.

'Hey Mr Avidan;)'

'Now sweetheart I thought I told you to call me Dan?'

'But that's no fun, I think I'd much prefer sir;)'

'God you're a right little tease kitten aren't you?' He text, his hand rubbing his face as he sat up in bed a little. Thinking about her again, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction that even those couple of texts had him hard in his boxers. He scanned over the text she sent, a bunch of the little water drop emojis and he rolled his eyes. 'See you later for your little college session sweetheart. Try behave will you we'll have company x'. This was the last text he sent before getting ready. He ignored the little issue in his boxers and decided a cold shower was the way instead otherwise he'd get nothing done. He started on breakfast, waiting on Arin arriving along with the rest of the gang to film. He knew they'd have a full house today so he couldn't risk HER playing her little games. Lily's friends might be clueless but Tucker, Allie and Arin certainly weren't. The door went not long after, all his friends piling in with quick hugs for himself and Lily. Arin and Lily had an amazing relationship, Arin was pretty much family to her now. He'd been in Dan's life for 9 years, that was half her life. He was a very big part.

Once they were all settled in the back pool filming and having a laugh Lily slid quietly to go to the front door, gripping her friend in a tight embrace. She grinned sweetly. "You look super sexy today! You know I love that top." She beamed pulling her through the house so they could study the new college campus but also watch her dad act like an idiot. Dan however cursed her, watching Y/N. The very sweet little thing he had his fingers in the night before. She was out to get him in a soft little crop top, pretty much see through and what looked like a lace bra. His mind idly wondered if she had panties on to match. Only coming back to his thoughts when Arin slashed his face. "That's it you fucker." He laughed and sent a tidal wave to his friend. The pair giggling and laughing as the finished up the recording. The pair changed into some more suitably dry clothes and Dan ordered pizzas since the thought of feeding the masses. He could feel something though, a tug at his chest ever single time she walked past him or flashed him a smile. He just wanted to take her upstairs and get her on his bed. But right now he just had to sit and watch Allie and Arin shout at one another on Mario Kart as they both took up the couch. The same couch he teased the poor little thing on yesterday. He had to stop this. Everything. Every single little thing was making him think of her.

***

It took a few hours of laughs and pizza for everyone to clear everyone out the avidan household. Lily and YN were hauled up in Lily's room and Dan had chosen to take a little seat in the den, it was smaller than the livingroom. Just a couple of comfy beanbags and some geeky stuff Dan had collected over the years. He stuck on some music and scrolled through his phone. Posting a dumb Instagram photo of him and his sister from when they were kids, giving a chuckle and scrolling again. He thought about moving or getting up but the very little minx he'd beem dreading took the perfect time to surprise him. "Mr Avidan.. You've been avoiding me." She pouted and and walked over to where he was positively sprawled out over the bean bag. "Oh no sweetheart I just had to be professional, not chase after naughty little minx who's half my age." He quipped. Doing that little raise of his brow that she loved so much. She took the utmost joy in coming closer and closer till she was pretty much seated on his lap. "Sir you say that as if you weren't two fingers deep in me yesterday ordering me to cum." She drawled, as if it was the most casual thing on the planet. Dan gulped and shifted his hips a little, evidently already hard.

"Because sir if you ask me, you've had your eyes on me since Monday and here I am. Handing it to you on a plate and you can-" She was swiftly cut off by Dan's lips on hers. Anything to shut her up. It was harsh but hot. The intensity only stopped when he pulled away. "You want it babygirl? You got it. If you're gonna act all slutty and parade yourself around to get my attention, you'll get it." He growled and landed a rough spank to her ass. "Up, get those clothes off, leave the panties on." He ordered and got himself in a better position to watched her slide her clothes off. He was in fact very right. The blue little bralette she'd now stripped off, did in fact match the very barely there panties she wore now. "Christ babygirl I think you wore blue on purpose, think you know how much I love it." He grinned and landed another little spank to her ass. She just nodded wiggling it again. "Can't beat Danny sexbang blue can I?" She smirked. He just gave a little chuckle and stood up himself. "Okay since you gave me the offer so nicely yesterday and I have to say I have been thinking about it a lot, lie down for me, spread those pretty legs." He said, it was too firm but it was an order for sure.

She had slightly lost a bit of that cheekiness now. Instantly obaying and laying on the big bean bag, spreading her legs slowly. She saw a look of utter hunger in Dan's eyes, the same almost black colour coming over them again as he knelt down. "Christ kitten aren't you a pretty little thing." he smirked, rubbing the stubble of his beard along her pale little thighs, bringing out a little whine. "Can't wait to get a proper taste of your little cunt." He hummed. His fingers just ever so slightly pulling her damp panties to the side. He found himself cursing at how fucking pretty she was. He struggled to tease and resist, he'd thought about this non stop for three days and he couldn't wait any more. He gave a long broad lick up her centre, stopping to flick her clit with the tip of his tounge. She writhed and whined and almost begged for more. "PLEASE sir I need it, need your tounge." She begged. Dan wasn't one to deny her. He instantly got back down, using his tounge to tease that sensitive little clit while his finger found their way to her pretty hole again. "So fuckin pretty baby, taste like the best dessert." He groaned in the brief moment he pulled away. "Prettiest cunt I've ever seen. Can't wait to feel how fucking tight you are." He moaned, speading his fingers up. He needs Dan other kiss. When their lips met again it was more passionate, their moans escaping every so often and she could taste herself ON Dan's tounge which just made it even hotter.

His fingers kept a rough steady pace but his mouth had other plans. He kissed her neck, her jaw, left her pretty little nipples all perky but what he was most interested in was leaving those pretty, dark purple bruises all over her chest. He sucked a few, the blood rising to the top almost instantly. "Mine." He growled out, causing her to whimper. He was possessive and it was fucking hot. "Your sir." She mumbled clenching round his fingers. The sir struck something in him and her gave her a devilish grin. "Actually babygirl, I'd prefer you called me daddy." He said and her eyes widened. He knew it was a risk but her demenor changed rapidly and he knew he was onto a winner, feeling his fingers get wetter. "Oh like that hub babygirl? Like being use by a man literally old enough to be your dad? I bet you fucking love it." She couldn't even answer. She just moaned. Begging for more. "Well sweetheart, daddy is gonna give you his cock and give you the best orgasm of your life. None of those silly little school boys or wanna be college boys will EVER make you feel this good." She knew that was a promise and god she wanted it so bad. "PLEASE daddy, need you, b-been getting off to you for so long now, fuck used my toys thinking about you." She whimpered all desperate and needy. Dan nearly choked at the thought of her getting herself off to him. "Is that so baby? Well I really really shouldn't keep you waiting should I." He hummed, pulling his shirt over his head and pushed his slightly oversized sweats down. The sight alone was enough to have her drooling. He was by no means small and she was a little worried, her toys were far smaller. He noticed the small look of worry and he chuckled. "Don't worry sweetheart." He hummed, kissing over the soft skin on her thighs. "Daddy isn't going to hurt you, we'll take it slow." He said. He peppered a few kisses up her tummy. Using his hand to gently tease his cock over her tight hole. "Gonna go nice a slow babygirl, squeeze my shoulder if you want me to stop." He said, gently kissing her neck as he started to slide in. The noises she made were delicious, like little mewls. "That's it little one, take daddy's cock so fuckin well, look at that." He groaned as he Bottomed out. She'd taken him like a champ.

When she looked up she couldn't help the feeling that overcame her. She found herself running her hands through his hair and tugged a little, pulling him down for a kiss. Dan groaned, hair pulling was a weakness and this little thing knew how to press his fucking buttons. She caught on right away and tugged again, harder this time which only encouraged Dan to go harder, the only sounds were the distant playing of ACDC in the background, the slapping of their skin and the pants and groans coming from them both. "PLEASE daddy, please need more!" She whined. She was needy and Dan couldn't even be mad because her begging beneath him was absolutely perfect. He let his free hand, that wasn't holding her hips down Travel up to her throat, pressing enough she knew it was there but not enough to hurt her. The threat was there for sure though. His pacing changed from deep rough thrusts to almost cruel and punishing but that just made her moan more. "Fuck such a good little slut for daddy gonna have to get you to come round when I'm stressed, keep you on my cock, make you work it like a good little girl huh?" He growled. When she didn't reply he squeezed his hand a little. "Babygirl when daddy asks a question you answer." He smirked and let go, she answered through a few little coughs and looked up with glazed fucked out eyes. Dan probably looked exactly the same. Both so horny. A mess that Dan was going to have to clean for sure.

It didn't take long (sue him he's a old man) for Dan to get close but he wanted nothing more than to make a mess of her. "Come on babygirl want you to cum for me first." He said, fingers trailing over her clit. "Want you to come real hard for daddy and he promises he'll leave you all nice and full." He growled. She nodded, one hand in his hair, the other almost making holes in the bean bag. "PLEASE daddy! Wanna be full! Wanna be yours!" She shouted, coming without a single warning, soaking Dan and the unfortunate material below them. It didn't take long for him to let go. A guteral grunt leaving his lips, pulling her close for a rough kiss as he let go. A few minutes passed and the pair were forehead to forehead, both letting out a small laugh. "Well that was something." He muttered and she beamed. "Hell yeah it was, luckily Lily sleeps like a log." She said and wriggled her way out from under him. "Okay uh I don't mean to be a bummer but like, can I borrow an towel to shower cause you cum is running down my leg." She smirked. Dan rolled his eyes but smiled. "I think I can arrange a towel for you dear lady, just gotta promise me one thing?" He quizzed. "Oh and that is?" She smirked, just as sassy. "Try not thinking about me too much." 

She just gave him a soft little pout and pulled the shorts back on, deciding to be brave and slip on the led zeppelin shirt Dan had been wearing. "Hmmm looks better on you." He mused and watched he saunter off to the bathroom. A little guilt plagued him, she was lily's best friend but that was the most incredible sex he'd had in his life so he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy that little arrangement for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pls be gentle this is my first grumps related fic but uh if u like it I promise I'll write more 🥺


End file.
